


Your true colors

by SP1N3L



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Sleeping Beauty (1959), Sleeping Beauty - All Media Types, The Little Mermaid (1989), The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: AU, De-Aged, Disney Multiverse, F/F, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love/Hate, Magical Academy, Teen Romance, alternative universe, but for villains, disney academy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SP1N3L/pseuds/SP1N3L
Summary: Disney Academy of witchcraft and sorcery is the most prestigious magic academy in the world for the brightest young magical talents. There are only two students with scholarships. And now those two are in a dangerous position.
Relationships: Maleficent/Ursula (Disney)
Kudos: 3





	Your true colors

Everyone has a weakness, even the toughest ones. It is just a simple truth.

  
  


" That's a great demonstration of defense spell. As we can see, Maleficent not just repulsed the attack but used the opponent's attack against himself! "

  
  


Maleficent nodded respectfully to the teacher. Some of the students glanced at the horror on defeated Gaston, the second half of the crowd watched at her in silent admiration. Everyone paid their attention. Everyone except the one whom Maleficent wanted to watch her.

  
  


Ursula hasn't even raised her eyes from books and notes. The young genius poison maker during the whole time spent in Academy has given her only about three glances. Maleficent remembers this exactly. And they were all dull and lifeless. Not even hateful. Maleficent couldn't explain her thirst for Ursula's attention or her next actions. But those following actions would change everything in such an unexpected way that no one could imagine.

  
  


"Do not hush in your cheering. We are going to be much more impressed now by the real master of sorceries' Maleficent grinned at Ursula, who still seems not to be here. 'Am I right, Ursula?"

  
  


Now she is looking at Maleficent. Thin eyebrows are slightly curved up above the rolled eyelids. For a moment, just a brief moment, Ursula's grayish-blue eyes confront Maleficent's yellow ones. Then she went to the center of the room and chuckled a bit.

  
  


"Hell yes, you right. And since you are the champion of the last magic duels I expect you will assist me. Won't you, Mallie?"

  
  


It was their longest interaction since Maleficent accidentally exploded Ursula's potion at first week after enrollment.

  
  


Maleficent wasn't meant to hurt Ursula. She just wanted to extend it and have… Fun? Gloat over? Anyway, she cast one of those simple attack spells, but she played dirty and instead of attacking Ursula directly the spell hit inventory shells, and everything fell at Ursula, who didn't have time to slip away.

  
  


At the moment, when Maleficent almost lends a hand, Ursula gets up. Now her eyes weren't dull and emotionless. She was furious. And when she grabbed Maleficent's elbow, Maleficent felt an inexplicable triumph.

  
  


" Spells or not I'll put you in your place, you pitiful lizard!"

  
  


Ursula threw Maleficent against the wall, rushed to her, and grabbed her horn. Maleficent could easily stop her and turn to dust, but she didn't even try to defend. Actually, at this moment she'd do nothing even if Ursula tried to cut her throat.

  
  


_Yes. Show me your anger. Do not stop. You are so majestic in your pure violence. Do not ever dare to stop._

  
  


However, Ursula stopped right before her fist touched Maleficent's face. Or, to be exact, **she was stopped**.

  
  


"Detention" hard and cold spoken teacher, "both of you are going with me. Right now."

**Author's Note:**

> Just found an old notebook and there was the plot of this. Hope y'all had good times while reading :) English isn't my native language so if you have some tips on grammar I'd like to hear them :)


End file.
